Nalu milik Suke!
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Sasuke kecil hanya ingin mengikuti semua saran dari sang kakak untuk mendapati cinta pertamanya. Akan tetapi kenapa Naruto memberikan cokelat buatan pada Gaara? SASUCHIBI X NARUCHIBI, VALENTINE DAYS, #HappyFluffy #HappyPuP


_ Nalu milik, Suke! _

Pairing : Sasu-chibi X Naru-chibi (bukan

cherrybell/? ya :'v)

Rate : K+ aja

Genre : Romance

Dislaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, AU, Chibi lovely dovey/?,

Boy x Boy, cerita pasaran, Typo's dimana2,

dan segala kekurangan lainnya..

a/n : KHUSUS UNTUK VALENTINE DAY~ *tiup

trompet heboh* #HappyFluffy # HappyPUP dan

aku gak yakin apa ini udah termasuk Fluffy

ato belum ==" dan etto saya minta maaf buat keterlambatannya dalam publish ff ini *bungkuk2

.

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /

/ Jangan Dibaca! /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

_ Happy Reading _

Teng Teng Teng

Bunyi bel pertanda waktunya pulang terdengar

nyaring memenuhi areal Sekolah Taman

Kanak-Kanak Konoha. Seluruh murid bersorak

riang, tatkala bel terdengar nyaring,

mengakhiri pembelajaran hari ini.

"Nah, untuk hari ini kita sudahi dulu

pembelajarannya ya anak-anak. Jangan lupa

PR nya dikerjakan, ne?" Ino selaku salah satu

guru yang mengajar disekolah itu, tersenyum

lembut disaat melihat anak muridnya sibuk

merapikan peralatan sekolah mereka secara

tergesa. Ingin segera pulang.

Seperti halnya teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai merapikan

kembali peralatan tulis mereka ke dalam tas.

Bocah raven yang sudah selesai dengan

kegiatannya, mengalihkan pandangannya

menatap teman satu bangku dengannya

intens.

"Ne, Nalu maaf ya hari ini Suke enggak bisa

pulang baleng" tuturnya, disaat sang blonde

sudah selesai merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto kecil, menatap sendu

sahabat ravennya.

Sasuke kecil yang melihat manik Shappire

bulat itu mulai berkabut sedih, segera

mengelus lembut surai blonde Naruto. Senyum

kecil terukir dibibir Sasuke chibi, "Tachi-nii

bilang ingin diantar olehku ke suatu tempat.

Nalu dijemput sama Kyuu-nii kan?" Naruto

mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Emangnya Tachi-nii mau kemana?" tanya

Naruto kembali seraya berjalan keluar kelas,

diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

Menatap tajam murid lain yang menatap

kagum sahabat blondenya.

Dengan posesif Sasuke menggandeng erat

tangan mungil Naruto, yang hanya tersenyum

senang. "Entahlah. Suke pun tidak tahu.

Katanya sih buat kejutan hali valentine"

sahutnya, ditanggapi anggukkan mengerti oleh

Naruto.

"Palentin? Apa itu nama pacalnya Tachi-nii?"

Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi gembil Naruto

yang tengah berpose berpikir, kekehan kecil

keluar dari mulut kecil pucatnya.

"Valentine Nalu. Bukan palentin" koreksi

Sasuke, menggeleng pelan. "Dan itu bukan

nama pacalnya Tachi-nii, tapi itu sebuah

pelayaan hali kasih sayang" lanjutnya,

menjelaskan lebih rinci apa yang Sasuke

ketahui dari mulut sang kakak. Murid-murid

lainnya disekitar mereka, yang masih

menunggu jemputan, mendengarkan secara

seksama perbincangan dua bocah paling

fenomenal/? sejagat TK Konoha.

Naruto sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya,

berpikir. "Kasih sayang? Belalti Suke juga

halus kasih kejutan buat Nalu dong?" katanya,

nyengir senang.

"Kenapa Suke halus kasih?" Sasuke terkikik

kecil ketika melihat sahabat blondenya

mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Suke emangnya enggak sayang sama Nalu?"

"Emang Nalu sayang Suke?"

"Ish, Suke nyebelin!" pekik Naruto, memukul

kesal bahu bocah raven disampingnya yang

terkikik senang. Sukses membuat sahabat

tercintanya kesal.

Tangan mungil pucatnya menahan pukulan

Naruto yang memukuli bahunya, "Iya Suke

sayang Nalu kok" katanya, tersenyum lembut.

Baru saja Sasuke akan kembali membuka

mulutnya, sang kakak sudah memanggilnya

dengan sepeda yang diparkir didekat pagar

sekolah.

"Nalu, Suke pulang duluan ya" pamit Sasuke

mengusap gemas surai blonde Naruto yang

menatapnya kesal.

Pipi gembilnya mengembung lucu, membuat

semua pasang mata yang melihatnya menjadi

gemas. Ingin mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Pulang sana! Dasal Suke jelekk!" teriaknya

terkikik senang melihat Sasuke menatapnya

kesal. Tanpa perduli sahabat ravennya kesal,

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Meledek Sasuke.

"Naru-chan Tachi-nii pulang duluan ya? Tadi

Kyuu-nii telpon katanya sebentar lagi sampai"

kata Itachi, membantu sang adik menaiki

sepedanya.

"Iya. Tachi-nii jaga Suke ya? Jangan sampai

teljatuh di jalan nanti wajahnya jadi tambah

jelek" oceh Naruto, tertawa senang mendapati

sahabatnya semakin kesal.

"Suke tampan! Nalu yang jelek!" seru Sasuke

tidak mau kalah, ditanggapi juluran lidah oleh

Naruto.

"Suke jelek tau!" kikik Naruto.

Itachi terkekeh kecil menanggapi ocehan

kedua bocah bertengkar itu. "Iya, Tachi-nii

akan berhati-hati. Kalau begitu Tachi-nii

pulang duluan ya"

"Hu um" Naruto melambaikan tangannya

semangat, menatap sepeda Itachi yang mulai

meninggalkan kawasan sekolahnya.

"Nalu hali valentine nanti Nalu mau nerima

cokelat Gaala kan?" sebuah suara

mengintrupsi Naruto yang masih anteng

menatap kedepan. Tempat terakhir kalinya

sang sahabat beserta sahabat kakaknya

menghilang.

Mata bulat shappirenya menatap bocah merah

disampingnya, "Gaala mau kasih Nalu

cokelat? Wah~ Nalu mau! Nalu mau! Nalu

suka cokelat" pekik Naruto, yang langsung

dikerubuni teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wahh hali palentin emangnya kapan Gaala?"

tanya Kiba, antusias diangguki Naruto dan

yang lainnya. Penasaran.

Gaara tersenyum lembut menatap manik

shappire bulat didepannya, "Besok hali

valentinenya, Nalu. Ne, nanti Nalu juga kasih

cokelat buat Gaala ya?" pinta Gaara, membuat

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa Nalu halus kasih ke Gaala?"

tanya Naruto polos.

Dengan sayang Gaara mengusap lembut

rambut bocah blondenya, "Nalu sayang Gaala

gak?" tanyanya, yang diangguki semangat

oleh Naruto, "Nah, kalau gitu Nalu halus kasih

cokelat juga buat Gaala" jelas Gaara,

tersenyum senang disaat bocah didepannya

meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

"Nalu juga nanti kasih buat Kiba ya?" seru

Kiba, menatap penuh harap Naruto.

"Um! Nanti Nalu ka-"

"Enggak boleh!" belum juga Naruto

menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara sudah lebih

dulu memotongnya. Manik emerald-nya

menatap tajam Kiba. "Nalu cuma boleh kasih

ke satu olang aja! Yaitu Gaala seolang!"

tuntutnya, egois.

"Eh? Begitu ya" sejenak Naruto berpikir,

"Kalau cuma satu olang. Telus nanti Suke

gimana?" tanyanya, sedih memikirkan kondisi

sahabat ravennya.

"Suke kan gak suka cokelat. Jadi Suke gak

akan dimakan kalau dikasih cokelat sama

Nalu. Dalipada mubajil mending buat Gaala

aja" keukeuh Gaara, membuat Naruto

termenung.

"Bukannya Gaara juga enggak suka cokelat

ya?" celetuk Sakura, memiringkan kepalanya. Imut.

Gaara menatap sinis Sakura, "Kalau

cokelatnya dali Nalu sih Gaala suka-suka aja

tuh" ujarnya, ketus.

"Ya udah besok Nalu kasih cokelat buat Gaala

deh" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya

lemas. Gaara yang melihat itu tersenyum

senang dan bangga, mencemooh teman-

temannya yang patah hati/? karena Naruto

memberikan cokelat untuk Gaara.

TIN TIN

"Naru-chan! Ayo pulang!" seruan Kyuubi,

mengejutkan semua anak yang tengah

berkumpul ditengah lapangan.

"Ne, teman-teman Nalu pulang dulu ya! Jaa"

dengan riang, Naruto berlari menuju sang

kakak yang terduduk dimotor sportnya.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang

menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi kalau kalian mau kasih cokelat buat

Nalu, kasih aja" tutur Gaara, membuat semua

temannya kembali berbinar senang.

"Tapi

jangan halap dapat cokelat dari Nalu. Sebab

Nalu cuma milik Gaala!" lanjutnya,

menyeringai keji. Sukses meruntuhkan binar

kebahagiaan semua temannya seketika.

.

.

.

.

Gowes Gowes Gowes

Dengan semangat Itachi menggowes

sepedanya membelah jalanan raya, menuju

sebuah toko dipinggir jalan. Sasuke menatap

berbinar setiap pertokoan dipinggir jalan

dihias dengan indah.

CKITTT

"Ayo turun Sasuke " kata Itachi, membantu

sang adik turun dari sepedanya.

Kedua mata bulat hitamnya menatap berbinar

pada sebuah bangunan didepannya, "Aniki

nanti beliin Suke satu ya, cokelatnya"

pintanya, mengikuti sang kakak yang sudah

berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk Naru-chan ya?" tanya Itachi,

menggoda. Sukses menimbulkan kemerahan

pada kedua pipi gembil sang adik.

"U-um! Mau aku kasih ke dia" gumam Sasuke,

meremas tangan Itachi yang menggandeng

tangannya.

"Memangnya Otoutou tahu arti dari pemberian

cokelat ini?" tanya Itachi kembali, seraya

menelusuri rak-rak yang berisi beragam warna

cokelat dan rasa. Bahkan tidak hanya cokelat

jadi saja yang tersedia, cokelat yang masih

dalam bentuk batangan pun ada. Dan Itachi

lebih memilih mengambil cokelat batangan.

Ingin membuat sendiri.

"Cokelat itu sebagai tanda sayang kita kan?"

sahut Sasuke, mengambil salah satu cokelat

rasa jeruk/? dan memasukkannya kedalam

keranjang sang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum geli dengan tanggapan

Sasuke, "Bukan itu saja. Dihari itu juga bisa

dijadikan hari untuk orang-orang menyatakan

perasaannya dan mengikat orang itu jadi milik

kita" tutur Itachi, sableng. Niat banget

ngejerumusin adiknya ke dalam lingkaran (?) percintaan.

Sasuke menatap berbinar sang kakak,

"Benalkah?" gumamnya, diangguki Itachi

dengan semangat.

"Apalagi kalau cokelat atau bunga yang kita

kasih ke orang yang kita sayang, orang itu

menerimanya sambil tersenyum senang. Plus

orang itu balik memberikan hal yang sama.

Bisa dikatakan kalian sudah mengikat janji"

ujarnya makin error.

Binar kesenangan semakin terlihat dari manik

onyxnya, "Kalau begitu Suke mau buat cokelat

spesial buat Nalu, dan Suke yakin Nalu juga

akan kasih cokelat buat Suke" celetuknya, gembira.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu tidak suka yang

manis-manis ya?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah

halisnya, bingung.

Jari mungilnya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berpikir. Lalu sebuah gelengan diiringi senyum lembut terlihat diwajah tampannya, "Kalau itu

dali Nalu, Suke lela sakit gigi cuma buat

makan cokelat itu" serunya, yang langsung dihadiahi usapan sayang dari Itachi.

"Tidak Aniki sangka, ternyata Otoutou gantle juga" goda Itachi, terkekeh kecil, "Ya sudah

ayo kita ke kasir. Terus segera buat

cokelatnya" serunya, semangat menggandeng

tangan mungil sang adik.

Sesampainya dimeja kasir Itachi langsung menyerahkan semua yang ia beli untuk dibayar. Tidak hanya batangan cokelat saja yang ia beli, tempat kotak serta tas kertasnya pun ia beli. Tentunya dengan warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Apa Aniki juga belniat nyatain pelasaan Aniki pada Kyuu-nii?" celetuk Sasuke iseng, senyum jail terukir dibibir kecilnya. Melihat sang kakak yang terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

"A-ah itu.. Ah apa Otoutou juga akan

melakukannya?" ujar Itachi, mengalihkan

pembicaraan. Sukses mendapatkan delikan tidak suka dari sang adik.

"Aniki mengalihkan pembicalaan kita!" tuntut sang adik, sebal.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaan Aniki. Nanti

siapa tahu Aniki bisa bantu" kata Itachi,

menggandeng tangan sang adik ketika sudah selesai membayar belanjaannya dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Eh? Aniki mau bantu Suke?"

"Iya dong. Apa sih yang enggak buat Otoutou ku"

"Tapi bagaimana calanya?"

"Nanti Aniki kasih tahu caranya menakhlukkan uke. Apalagi sifatnya kaya Naru-chan. Sangat mudah deh pokoknya" setelahnya Itachi terkekeh kecil, melihat sang adik yang menyetujuinya.

"Jika gagal. Semua pelsediaan apel Aniki aku bakal!" ancam Sasuke serius.

"Aniki jamin akan berhasil!"

.

.

.

.

_ Keesokkan harinya _

"Naru-chan belajar yang giat ya. Jangan

nakal. Terus Kaasan titip salam buat Sasuke, ne?" ujar Kushina, mengecup kening putra bungsunya sayang.

Naruto nyengir lima jari seraya mengangguk semangat, "Ne! Nanti Nalu salamin ke Suke. Kaasan, Nalu belangkat dulu ya?" pamitnya, mengecup bibir sang Ibu sekilas lalu turun dari mobil menuju kerumunan teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Jaa Kaasan!" teriak Naruto heboh,

melambaikan tangannya melihat mobil sang Ibu yang mulai melaju pergi.

"Naluto! Ini cokelat daliku telimalah!" seruan Kiba diikuti teman-temannya yang lain yang memang sedang menunggu kedatangan sosok imut Naruto, seketika langsung menggerumuni tubuh mungil itu. Naruto dengan binar kebahagiaan dimata bulatnya, menerima dengan senang hati semua cokelat teman- temannya.

'Wahh Nalu tidak sangka bakal dapat cokelat banyak!" gumam Naruto, mendekap erat cokelat ditangannya. "Ne, Aligatou minna! Udah kasih Nalu banyak cokelat! Nalu senang!" pekik Naruto senang, membuat teman-temannya ikut tertawa gembira melihat ekspresi lucu teman imut mereka.

"Sama-sama, Naluto-chan!" sahut semua teman-temannya kompak.

Dan setelahnya dengan diiringi oleh hampir seluruh murid di sekolah itu, yang memang hanya terdapat 5 kelas. Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas dan mendudukkan diri dibangkunya, Naruto lekas menaruh semua cokelat pemberian teman- temannya diatas mejanya. Mata shappirenya berbinar senang, melihat begitu banyaknya cokelat didepan matanya.

"Naluto! Ini cokelat daliku" baru saja Naruto akan mengambil salah satu cokelat dimejanya, Gaara yang ternyata baru datang, langsung menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan kado berukuran persegi kearahnya.

"Wahhh, aligatou Gaala!" Naruto langsung menyambar begitu saja bungkusan yang disodorkan teman panda/?nya itu, tawa senang tak henti-hentinya ia ukirkan.

"Cokelat buatku mana?" tagih Gaara,

menadahkan tangannya didepan wajah

Naruto.

"Ah iya Nalu bawa kok!" dengan segera

Naruto menyimpan cokelat pemberian Gaara diatas meja, dan meraih tasnya untuk mengambil cokelat yang memang sudah Naruto siapkan untuk teman merahnya itu.

Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak dibibir kissable bocah panda itu, memandang mencemooh teman-temannya yang menatap

iri dirinya. Dengan tidak sabar Gaara menanti

pemberian cokelat dari Naruto.

"Ini-"

Gaara yang sudah siap mengambil cokelat dari tangan Naruto, harus menghentikan pergerakannya dikala mendengar suara teriakan dari pintu masuk kelasnya.

"NALUTO!"

Seluruh pasang mata dikelas itu memandang kearah sesosok bocah raven yang memandang kesal, marah dan kecewa pada sesosok bocah kuning dihadapannya. Dengan hentakkan kaki

yang keras, bocah raven itu berjalan

menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil begitu saja cokelat ditangan mungil itu. Manik onyxnya menatap nyalang sepasang manik emerald disampingnya.

"Kau tidak belhak menelima cokelat ini!" tekan Sasuke, emosi. Membuat Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa kaget, tidak terkecuali teman-temannya-minus Gaara.

Senyum sinis Gaara berikan pada bocah raven didepannya, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didadanya, bocah Sabaku itu pun berucap.

"Kau yang tidak belhak, Uchiha. Naluto sudah beljanji akan membeliku cokelat. Jadi, belikan padaku cokelat itu. Kalena Nalu hanya ingin membelikan cokelat itu padaku!" tuturnya, penuh penekanan. Dengan cepat Gaara merebut cokelat ditangan Sasuke yang termenung tidak percaya.

"S-suke" lirih Naruto, takut dan merasa

bersalah.

"Nalu bilang sayang Suke. Tapi Nalu belikan cokelat itu untuk Gaala? Suke pikil, Suke yang akan dikasih cokelat sama Nalu" ujar Sasuke, menatap kecewa sepasang shappire didepannya. Lalu manik onyxnya jatuh keatas meja Naruto yang sudah penuh dengan cokelat. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal erat, menahan emosi.

"Nalu pembohong!" teriak Sasuke melemparkan bungkusan cokelat ditangannya kearah wajah Naruto, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas diiringi pekikkan kaget seluruh temannya.

"Naluto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir, melihat kening Naruto sedikit memerah terkena hantaman keras bungkusan tadi.

"N-nalu t-tidak a-apa-apa" gumam Naruto, kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Naruto tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan melemparinya dengan bungkusan cokelat. Apa Naruto sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat sahabat ravennya kecewa?

"S-suke hiks" isaknya, menangis tersedu. Naruto merasa sudah jahat berlaku tidak adil pada sahabatnya.

"N-naluto!" teriak Gaara terkejut ketika

melihat bocah blonde itu berlari keluar kelas. Hendak menyusul sahabat ravennya.

"Nalu Baka!" kesal Gaara, membanting cokelat ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

"SUKEEEEEE" teriak Naruto ketika melihat

punggung sahabat ravennya yang tengah berlari menuju bukit dibelakang sekolahnya.

"SUKE! NALU MINTA MAAF! N-NALU TIDAK

BELMAKSUD BELTINDAK-"

"PELGI! SUKE KECEWA SAMA NALU!" pekik Sasuke, menghentikan acara berlarinya. Nafasnya memburu cepat disaat rasa lelah menghampiri dirinya.

"S-suke.. N-nalu-"

"Suke pikil Nalu benal-benal sayang, Suke. Suke pikil Nalu akan membelikan cokelat untuk Suke. Tapi nyatanya Nalu kasih cokelat buat Gaala! Sedangkan buat Suke Nalu tidak kasih" geram Sasuke, mengepalkan tangan

mungilnya.

"Nalu sayang Suke kok! Nalu pikil Suke

enggak mau nelima cokelat Nalu, makanya Nalu cuma kasih buat Gaala aja" pekik Naruto, kencang. Air matanya masih setia membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Baka! Nalu Baka!"

"Nalu enggak baka!"

"Nalu Baka!"

"Enggak!"

"Iya! Nalu Baka!"

"ENGGAKKK"

"Tch" decih Sasuke, kesal. "Suke mau tanya sama Nalu. Kalau Nalu enggak Baka pasti Nalu bisa jawab peltanyaan Suke" katanya, mendengus.

"Tanya aja" tantang Naruto, mengelap air

mata dipipinya. Lalu menatap balik sepasang Onyx yang menatapnya intens.

"Tahu apa altinya kalau Nalu sama Gaala

tukelan kasih cokelat?" tanya Sasuke,

memincingkan matanya. Menanti jawaban

dari sepasang bibir cherry itu.

"Tahu dong!" ucap Naruto, sombong.

Membuat Sasuke mendengus mencemooh.

"Apa emang?"

"Itu tandanya kita saling menyayangikan?" jawab Naruto, bertepuk tangan senang ketika merasa telah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan

sahabatnya dengan benar.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membenarkan jawaban Naruto. "Tapi dibalik itu semua, belalti Nalu udah mengikat janji dengan Gaala!" ketusnya, membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Janji? Janji apa? Janji sebagai sahabat?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Tahu ah! Nalu pikil aja sendili"

"Suke~ kasih tau Nalu~"

"Bodo!"

"Suke~"

"Huh"

"S-suke.. Hiks"

"Aishh! Nalu tau enggak kalau Gaala

belmaksud menjadikan Nalu sebagai

pacalnya?"

"E-eh?" seketika isakkan tangis Naruto

berhenti, disaat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"P-pacal?" gumamnya, masih belum mengerti.

Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari sepasang bibir tipisnya, Sasuke pun mendengus kesal menyadari kapasitas otak dobe-nya Naruto.

"Iya pacal. Gaala menyukai Nalu, makanya Gaala minta tukelan cokelat. Kata Aniki kalau kita tukelan cokelat telus sama-sama saling senang menelimanya, itu tandanya kita saling

menyukai dan bisa dianggap belpacalan saat itu juga. Emangnya Nalu mau belpacalan sama anak panda kaya Gaala?" jelas dan tanya Sasuke, ketus. Yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"T-tidak mau" gumam Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Nalu udah belpacalan sama Gaala tuh"

"E-enggak! N-nalu belum belpacalan sama Gaala!"

"Tapi buktinya Nalu sama Gaala tukelan

cokelat!"

"K-kalau gitu Nalu bakal ambil lagi cokelat dali Gaala!" dan setelahnya Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai senang.

"Yes, belhasil! Benal kata Aniki, Nalu

gampang dibodohi" kekehnya, licik.

Ckckck Dasar Sasuke. Kecil-kecil sudah punya pikiran licik seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap

Brak!

"G-GAALA! hosh hosh hosh" dengan nafas terputus-putus Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang tengah termenung dibangkunya. Tidak diperdulikannya sosok guru pembimbingnya yang tengah duduk di kursinya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Naluto?"

"G-gaala.. Emm-N-nalu mau ambil lagi

cokelat tadi" lirih Naruto, tidak enak sudah mengecewakan sahabat merahnya.

"E-eh? T-tapi Nalut-"

"Maaf ya Gaala! N-nalu enggak mau jadi

pacal Gaala. M-maaf!" setelah merebut paksa cokelat diatas meja Gaara, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Mengacuhkan panggilan sang guru dan keterkejutan teman- temannya.

.

.

.

.

"S-suke hosh hosh hosh" panggil Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri sosok bocah raven yang tengah terduduk diatas kursi dekat

pohon maple. "I-ini cokelatnya" katanya,

menyodorkan cokelat ditangannya kearah Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya.

"Buat apa cokelat itu?" tanya bungsu Uchiha sok polos. Oke Suke~ tinggal sedikit lagi nanti Nalu bakal jadi milik Suke! Batinnya, senang.

"B-buat Suke" gumam Naruto, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis, melihat sahabat ravennya yang masih ngambek padanya. "S-suke jangan malah hiks"

"Suke enggak mau nelima cokelat itu. Nalu buat cokelat itu untuk si panda itu kan? Suke enggak mau. Jijik" hina Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya yang semakin melukai

hati si kecil Namikaze. "Lagipula buat apa juga Suke nelima cokelat dali Nalu? Nalu aja enggak sayang Suke"

"N-Nalu sayang Suke! I-ini kalena N-nalu cuma mau jadi pacal S-suke aja" lirih Naruto berjalan menghampiri punggung sempit Sasuke dan memeluk erat pinggang kecil Sasuke. "Suke hiks jangan malah lagi" isakkan tangisnya semakin terdengar, dan Sasuke

sendiri bisa merasakan baju seragamnya basah terkena air mata Naruto.

"Tapi Nalu buktinya cuma ngasih cokelat itu buat Gaala kan! Nalu bohong" keukeuh Sasuke kecewa. Kecewa? Ya, Sasuke kecil kecewa ketika mengetahui jika Naruto hanya membuatkan cokelat untuk Gaara, yang notaben sangat Sasuke ketahui kalau bocah panda itu juga suka sama milik-nya. Sasuke

memang berniat membuat Naruto menjadi pacar/?nya hari ini, dengan membuat bocah kuning itu menangis terlebih dahulu. Sasuke juga sudah menduga jika Naruto pasti akan dapat banyak cokelat dari teman-temannya

yang lain. Tapi sedikit pun tidak ada dugaan dari Sasuke sendiri kalau Naruto akan membuat kan cokelat untuk Gaara. Maka dari itu wajar saja jika Sasuke benar-benar kecewa dan marah sampai emosinya membuat Sasuke berbuat jahat pada bocah blonde dibelakangannya ini.

"N-nalu minta maaf, Suke. N-nalu minta maaf hiks" gumam Naruto mempererat pelukannya, membuat Sasuke melirikkan matanya untuk melihat kebawah, kearah kedua tangan mungil

calon uke/? blondenya.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum senang karena Naruto-nya meminta maaf padanya seraya menangis.

Ukh~ manisnya~ batin Sasuke gemes sendiri dengan bocah blonde dalam pelukannya.

"Suke akan maafkan Nalu kalau Nalu janji buat enggak nelima cokelat dali Gaala dan jauhin Gaala" akhirnya bungsu Uchiha membuka mulutnya setelah merasa tidak tega pada Naruto yang menangis tersedu karenanya.

"E-eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget mendengar permintaan sahabat ravennya. Bibir mungilnya terkunci rapat. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebab Naruto sendiri merasa Gaara juga termasuk teman dekatnya, apa ia harus menjauhi bocah Sabaku itu demi Sasuke?

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto-nya tengah galau memikirkan ucapannya, Sasuke pun mendengus sebal. Oke cara terakhir. Kalau bungsu Namikaze ini masih juga bingung atau malah menolaknya, Sasuke akan melakukan tindakan kekerasan untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

SRETT

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari perut datarnya, dibalikkannya badan mungilnya menghadap sosok blonde didepannya yang menatapnya

kaget.

"Kalau emang Nalu lebih pilih Gaala, enggak apa-" kata Sasuke, datar. Membuat Naruto yang memang kurang peka menanggapi ucapan Sasuke itu dengan senang, "-tapi jangan dekati Suke lagi. Mulai sekalang kita bukan teman. Ingat itu" sambungnya, dingin. Mematahkan senyum bahagia dikedua bibir cheery sang blonde.

"S-suke" lirih Naruto, mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya ketika sadar Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Manik Shappirenya memancarkan kekalutan, dan bulir air matanya kembali menuruni kedua pipi chubbynya. Jujur saja ketika melihat

punggung mungil sahabatnya yang menjauhi dirinya, serta tadi mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke yang mengatakan jika mereka sudah tidak memiliki 'ikatan' lagi. Naruto merasa ada sebuah lubang yang menganga didadanya, hingga tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya meremas dadanya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahu dengan kondisinya saat ini, Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke yang akan menjauhinya seperti ini.. Naruto tidak suka. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke menjauhinya. Naruto ingin Sasuke terus ada didekatnya.

"S-SUKE! NALU PILIH SUKE! N-NALU

ENGGAK MAU PILIH GAALA!" teriak Naruto tidak terkontrol. Membuat Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, terlonjak kaget. Tidak menyangka jika sahabat blondenya memiliki suara yang sangat cetar membahana.

Secara spontan Sasuke membalikkan

badannya, seringaian tipis terukir dibibir

mungilnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Onyxnya memancarkan sebuah kepuasan, mengetahui jika sang blonde saat ini benar-benar sudah memasuki

jebakannya.

"N-nalu janji bakal jauhi Gaala. T-tapi S-suke janji enggak ninggalin Nalu lagi" lanjut Naruto, menatap penuh harap kedua onyx didepannya. Kedua tangannya meremas erat cokelatnya.

"Suke enggak bakal ninggalin Nalu. Sampai kapan pun Suke bakal tetap ada disisi Nalu, asalkan Nalu juga beljanji enggak bakal belpaling dali Suke" kata Sasuke lantang, berjalan pelan mendekati sosok mungil didepannya yang tengah sibuk menghapus air matanya. "Nalu jangan nangis. Maafin Suke ya? Suke cuma mau Nalu tau kalau Suke sayang Nalu, dan Suke cuma mau Nalu milik Suke seolang" dengan lembut jari mungilnya mengusap air mata sang blonde, lalu dikecupnya pelan dahi berkeringat itu lama.

"Udah jangan nangis lagi. Nanti manisnya Nalu beltambah, telus nanti kalau Suke diabetes bagaimana?"

"E-eh? D-d-dia-apa tadi?" tanya Naruto

menatap dalam manik onyx didepannya,

kedua mata shappirenya masih dihiasi air mata. Sukses membuat Sasuke gemes sendiri dan akhirnya malah mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu penuh sayang.

"Ne, jadi Nalu mulai hali ini pacal Suke ya? Nalu enggak boleh centil ke olang lain" ucap Sasuke tegas, menyentil hidung mungil Naruto.

"Iya! Nalu enggak bakal centil kok" Naruto mempoutkan bibir tipisnya kesal, pipi chubbynya memerah karena malu dan senang.

"Ne, kalau gitu ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Sasuke senang, menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto erat. Senyum senang terus terukir dibibir manisnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika semua saran-sesat- Itachi benar-benar terbukti. Ah sepertinya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena sudah membuatnya mengikat/? sang blonde jadi pacarnya. Sasuke akan membelikan Itachi dua kotak dus jus apel buatnya. Hehehe. Benar-benar hari valentine yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_ EnD _

.

.

.

_ Omake _

Tap Tap Tap

"Tadaima" seru Kyuubi berjalan memasuki kediamannya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah plastik berisi cokelat pemberian Itachi. Bibir cheerynya tidak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman manis, pipi lesungnya memerah senang. Entahlah, Kyuubi merasa sangat senang sekali disaat tadi pagi teman keriputnya memberinya kejutan lalu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kyuubi awalnya mengira itu hanya lelucon sahabat keriputnya, walau tidak ia pungkiri ia berdo'a dalam hati agar itu kenyataan. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah dipihaknya, ternyata Itachi bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya,

serta mengatakan sejak dulu jika Itachi

mencintainya. Ah~ walau itu sangat

memalukan dan bisa menjatuhkan harga

dirinya, Kyuubi masa bodoh. Kyuubi bahkan saat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum senang, dan langsung mengatakan 'ya'.

"Hei Kyuu-nii! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendili didepan pintu?" Naruto yang kebetulan baru pulang dari sekolahnya, mengernyit bingung pada sang kakak yang anteng diam didepan pintu seraya tersenyum bahkan tak jarang suara pekikan pelan terdengar. Ada apa

dengannya? Apa Kyuubi tersambat jin

senyum?

"Eh Naru-chan? Kok baru pulang? tanya

Kyuubi melirik jam ditangannya 3 siang. "Kamu baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya lagi, menatap sang adik yang tengah nyengir lima jari seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Um! Tidak juga. Sebenalnya Nalu udah

pulang dali tadi. Cuma, Suke ngajak Nalu

kencan dulu, makanya Nalu balu pulang"

sahut Naruto senang, seraya memeluk erat boneka ditangannya. "Kyuu-nii tenang aja. Kaasan udah tau kok, kalau Nalu kencan sama Suke" lanjut sang adik, seraya berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang tengah termenung mendengar ucapannya.

"K-kencan?" Kyuubi merasa salah dengar.

"Naru-chan bilang k-kencan?" Kyuubi pun mengorek kupingnya pelan seraya berjalan cepat menuju sang adik yang mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua. Tempat kamar Naruto berada.

"N-naru-chan tunggu!" dicekalnya tangan mungil sang adik, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Ne ada apa, Kyuu-nii?' Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah sang kakak yang sedikit lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"M-maksudmu dengan kencan tadi itu apa ya?"

"Huh? Umm-masa Kyuu-nii enggak tahu sih? Itu lho biasanya olang-olang kalau yang lagi pacalan ngapain aja?" balik Naruto bertanya diiringi cekikikkan malu, lalu berlari meninggalkan sang kakak yang sibuk melongo.

"A-apa? P-pacaran? N-naru-chan ku..

Otoutou unyuku.. P-pacaran dengan si ayam?"

Loading :

10%

35%

55%

75%

100%

"GYAAAAA NARU-CHAN DEMI KOLOR BAKORO YANG ENGGAK PERNAH DICUCI! ANIKI TIDAK SETUJU KAU PACARAN DENGAN SI AYAMMM"

teriak Kyuubi berlari menuju kamar sang adik ingin protes. Astaga Kyuubi benar-benar tidak akan pernah setuju adiknya yang unyu-unyu dan polos tingkat akut itu menjalin hubungan

dengan bocah emo bin mesum itu. Hiii

membayangkan adiknya yang polos ini bisa jadi ikutan mesum nanti. Tidak tidak tidak. Kyuubi tidak akan setuju.

"Naru-channnn demi apa. Putuskan si ayam ituuuuu"

"Tidak mau! Nalu tidak mau putus sama Suke! Nalu sayang Suke!"

"Tapi si ayam itu benar-benar mesum!"

"Kalau Suke mesum, berarti Ita-nii juga

dong!"

"Hieeee dasar bocah rubah! Sini kau biar

kukebiri kau, bocah!"

"Weee tidak mau! Dasar moyang rubah galak hahahaha"

BRAK

Dan setelah meledek sang kakak, Naruto

dengan cepat langsung menutup rapat

pintunya dan tidak lupa mengunci rapat

pintunya.

"Weee" ledek Naruto pada benda yang

menghalangi dirinya dengan sang kakak yang sibuk menggedor pintu kamarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

DRTTT DRTTT DRTTT

"Huh?" dengan segera tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel pintar miliknya, dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabat ravennya.

Pipinya langsung bersemu membaca pesan yang dikirim Sasuke untuknya itu.

"U-ukh.. Dasal Suke jelek" gumam Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mendekap erat boneka ditangannya. Tubuh mungilnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja diatas tempat tidur. Wajah tan imutnya memerah malu.

\- Naru-chan Aishiteru. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian dari diriku, serta melengkapi hatiku dengan kehadiran dirimu didalam kehidupanku -

.

.

.

_ Di waktu bersamaan ditempat yang berbeda_

"Yosh! Sudah kekilim nih Aniki" lapor bocah raven menyerah ponselnya pada sang kakak untuk mengecekkan pesannya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang sering- seringlah kamu buat pujian untuk Naru-chan, supaya hubungan kalian langgeng sampe tua nanti" kata Itachi mengacak surai raven sang

adik gemas. "Oke deh, sekali lagi selamat ya Otoutou buat keterimanya pernyataan

cintamu"

"Hm. Aniki juga selamat ya"

_ End Omake _

Krik Krik Krik

Err-yeah~ saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini

kesan valentine gak dapet..

jujur aja paling susah yah ternyata buat ff

yang bisa buat readers itu ber'kyaa-kyaaa-ria'

=="a hadehh

ne aku minta maaf kalau ffnya gajebo banget..

sebenernya sih pengen dibatalin aja, cuma

aku juga kan pengen berpartisipasi dalam

acara yang dibuat senior2 sekalian

nyahahaha *plak

sekali lagi maaf ya kalau banyak

kekuranganny dalam ff ini *bungkuk2

dan oh iya aku kurang tau musim dijepan

dihari valentine itu lagi musim dingin ato

enggaknya..

jadi aku ambil musimnya itu di musim

indonesia aja hahaha

oke deh, jangan lupa kasih riviewnya ya?

jaaaa

oh iya aku juga bakal publish 2 ff lagi tuh..

mudah2n aja yang itu bisa membuat kalian

sedikit ber-kyaa-ria *kabur naik getek


End file.
